


Break My Heart Again

by vvverbatim



Series: lvr boy [1]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Current Events, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvverbatim/pseuds/vvverbatim
Summary: Snow trickled in light waves outside as Seungri sat on the leather barstool. He had been sitting there, nursing a crystal glass in his hands for an inordinate amount of time, deep in thought over the times he had sat in the very same spot, watching the very same people come in and out. It used to be their place to go when the weekend came around, but now, all these years later, the once embellished establishment was only a few months away from gentrification.
Relationships: Kang Daesung (Big Bang)/Original Character(s), Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: lvr boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589617
Kudos: 8





	Break My Heart Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, author here.  
> This is one of two fics that I will post from LVR BOY. The song title is taking directly from "Break My Heart Again" by Finneas and I strongly recommend listening to the song before reading the fic.  
> Enjoy.

Snow trickled in light waves outside as Seungri sat on the leather barstool. He had been sitting there, nursing a crystal glass in his hands for an inordinate amount of time, deep in thought over the times he had sat in the very same spot, watching the very same people come in and out. It used to be their place to go when the weekend came around, but now, all these years later, the once embellished establishment was only a few months away from gentrification.

The wallpaper sagged in the back corners, peeling away on the edges to show a stained yellow from the years of cigarette smoke. Like a tree's rings, Seungri thought he could be able to guess the age of the building itself if given a magnifying glass. The light fixtures were also yellow, but that was because the cheapskate manager of the bar refused to buy fluorescents or just change the glasses themselves, opting to excuse his decision by saying that it gave a warm "ambiance". And to an extent, he was right. The bar, for how old and well-worn it was, had its own personality that always drew Seungri back.

He watched the whisky in his glass swirl around in warm brown waves, reminding him of the dark locks he used to know so well. The glass stopped moving and was thrown back swiftly, the liquid running down Seungri's neck and burning cleanly through. 

"Here." He placed a large bill on the counter as the bartender nodded at his action, swiping up the currency and tucking it into his apron.

Seungri stood up, slightly dizzy from his drink, and started to walk out the door when he heard the laugh,  _ his _ laugh. Actually, the laugh was the second thing he heard. The first thing that his ears had caught was the clear laughter of the woman. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like her, oh no, he thought she was perfect for him. A perfectly kind and thoughtful person who had the face and body to match. There was nothing imperfect about her, and he hated it.

It was the fact that she was everything he wasn't. Even a decade later, after all the promotions and performing had ended abruptly, he was still viewed as irredeemably flawed. And that wasn't him talking, that was the group, his ex-company, and the whole country. But one person never saw him as less than or lacking, and he was laughing with his loving wife.

Daesung stood up, empty glasses of wine in his hands. He didn't notice the person resting up against the counter struggling to maintain composure.

"Hey, you alright? You seem tense there." Daesung's voice had the same lilt that it did when he laughed with his wife.

Seungri just nodded, unable to turn to look at Daesung.

"Listen, let me buy you a drink-"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

Daesung made a face as he watched the bartender refill the glasses and pass them back over. Grabbing both by the stems in one hand, Daesung turned the stranger around to face him.

"I'm just being nice so don't be rude-"

The wine glasses tipped forward and spilled all the contents over Seungri's shirt, staining the white button up in a dark red. The glasses continued to fall, bouncing off the concrete floor before shattering into a million shards.

They stared at each other, unable to take their eyes off one another.

"I… um… you're… looking well." Daesung had difficulty getting it out.

"You too." Seungri sighed, placing his hand on the blooming stain. 

"Shit, sorry about that." He grabbed napkins and quickly began to dab away at Seungri's shirt. "I think we need a sink…"

The bartender interrupted.

"Head in the back, there's soap and running water you guys can use, although I doubt it'll come out easily."

The two men strode into the back, leaving behind the rest of the world. It was a surprisingly sterile space, the stainless steel tables and kitchenware glimmering in the dimly lit area.

They maneuvered around each other awkwardly, making sure not to touch each other. The sound of the faucet filled the kitchen as Seungri arduously scrubbed at his shirt while Daesung leaned up against a table, arms crossed over his chest.

“Sorry for bothering you out there.” Seungri turned around to see Daesung staring at the tile floor. “And sorry for spilling the wine.”

“It’s fine. It’s just a shirt.” He muttered as a response. Daesung watched Seungri, taking in how he had changed over the past ten years. His hair hung in soft waves over his face, making him look a few years younger than he was, and it seemed as though his body had filled in better after his short-lived career in jujitsu. He looked healthy.

“I think today is the first time I’ve seen you and your wife since the wedding. How many years has it been?”

“Five… no, six?”

The number carried a weight that neither of them had expected.

“Has it really been that long?” Daesung walked towards Seungri and turned off the faucet.

Seungri gripped the edge of the sink with both hands his now-pink shirt slowly dripping water onto the drain below.

“You know… back then, when we called it quits,” Seungri sighed quietly, letting his head hang between his shoulders, “I didn't think I would ever see you again.”

Daesung could see Seungri’s chest expand with each breath and shrink with every exhale. He remembered how catastrophic their fallout had been after years of silently dating and stealing quick glances across concert stages. All communication had been practically cut off and it was a jab to the heart when the first letter he sent to Seungri after the breakup was his wedding invitation.

"I wanted to send you messages to make up."

"But you didn't, did you?" Seungri scoffed. “Even after all these years, I write messages and think about sending them,” Seungri looked up and faced Daesung, eyes sparkling and reflecting the lights in the room, "but, I don’t because I think you changed your number… what a horrible reason, right?”

“Right… umm… I could...” Daesung was at a loss. He would go home that night and kiss his daughter on the forehead before tucking her in, admiring how beautiful she is before heading to bed with his loving wife beside him. His career would afford him comforts and joys that he would never be able to fully reciprocate to his fans, so he would just write songs about them and dedicate them to the moments in his life he felt the happiest. He would go on throughout the rest of his life, living it to the fullest with the ones he loves most, but without the one who loved him the most.

Seungri pushed himself off the sink and began to walk out the kitchen, not bothering to look back.

“You know, there was a time where I would have done anything for you to look at me one more time with more than contempt or disappointment in your eyes.” Daesung was barely able to catch it.

"And... I still do." Seungri sighed, "But don't worry. Seeing you happy is enough for me." He exited the kitchen and went back into the bar area, striding out in brisk steps.

The steady drip of the faucet became deafening as Daesung ran out to make amends, but Seungri was nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> My old username was deathbyfiringsquad and you can find my past works under the orphaned account. Please let me know if you enjoyed the fic either through here or through my twitter @prvses.
> 
> Thank you again.


End file.
